clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
Setting
Premise This is a Homestuck fan RP with the potential of 118 players. The overall plot will be revealed to session leaders and Carbon (Elementoid). Some details are important and vital to the game, however. While most sessions will begin with cooperation, obey the wills of the Outer Gods from the Furthest Ring who desire the destruction of Skaia. will strive to prevent them which will inevitably lead to conflict between the two factions. Expect politics. Trolls from specific sessions will strive to wipe out the other sessions to take over the incipisphere for their own reasons. They are chaotic, unpredictable, and very loosely organized -- if at all. Ultimately, the kids must deal with the threat of betrayal, unfriendly forces, and the plot of SBURB all at the same time while dealing with the often irreversible deaths of their friends. (The game is, however, still playable even with player deaths, through the retrieval of their computers/clearing monsters out/building their houses up.) General Session Information Each session is made up of the rows on the periodic table with Actinides and Lanthanides taken out (except Ac and La are with sessions 6 and 7 respectively). All the sessions are inside one huge medium (See Incipisphere/Medium) and traveling between sessions is possible later on in the game. The Alkali metal players enter first (Along with Ce and Th) all at about the same time. The Noble Gases of each session are the leader of their session. For example, for Session 6, Rn would be the leader. The Noble Gases serve to keep their session on track and within rules, like an internal moderator. All prototyping affects ALL players of the entire game. There are still only one Black/White Queen and one Black/White King, which will eventually end up prototyped 118x or more if some players decide to double prototype. So: Yes. The monsters/kings/queens will be enormous and kind of frightening. While Exiles still exist, for the sake of not complicating things too much, only the ones affecting in the session will be of relevance. There could potentially be some following of Jack/WV and the gang but they would not play a major role, as the premise focuses the interactions between the players, trolls, Prospitians and Dersians. Also, any Homestuck canon characters, if they exist, would be controlled by a GM (Aka: Carbon+Noble Gases). Normal People/Trolls Every element up to and including URANIUM is a normal kid/preteen/young-adult person. The premise of this entire game is that people KNOW that the end is coming and grab/save as many people as possible, thus an enormous session resulted from things going incredibly wrong. The trolls are HUMANS who enter. They have motives unknown to the general player and will become known as time goes on. One very important aspect is that some of the trolls are slightly bloodthirsty. Even though they play like NORMAL players, the only major difference is that they are mostly ENORMOUS assholes out to screw everyone else over. The way chumhandles are set up is that people choose an ELEMENT from the PERIODIC table. For example, if you are Cesium, your tag initials would be cS. If you're a SINGLE LETTER element such as S you would be... SaltyShaker or something like that. The sessions are set up based on rows on the periodic table. You can see The Dibs List on the Wiki for this reference. The only thing different is that Actinium and Lanthanum from Session A and L have been moved to 6 and 7 to even up the numbers. Incipisphere/Medium Planets are arranged in concentric circles one inside the other. For example, Skaia would be in the center and Session 1's two planets would orbit Skaia in the first orbit. Session two's planets would orbit in a second orbit with the first orbit inside of it. Ultimately, there are SEVEN gates regardless on how many people you have in your session. People are generally unaware of multiple sessions but they figure it out as they go. Furthermore, it is only later when people discover the concept of traveling between sessions through TRANSPORTALIZING and/or FLYING. There are NO OTHER WAYS. Skaia will be prototyped four times in which it will assume a shape and only get bigger with every prototype. PROSPIT and DERSE are the same planets we all love and know. Except for the fact that due to the enormous amount of people, the moons have multiplied to fit 49 kids on each of the planets. Therefore there is now a moon for each session but still only ONE Prospit and ONE Derse. Derse and Prospit both have 9 moons each, one per session, with the moons chained to the planet. Prospit is still the closest object to Skaia and Derse is still outside of the Veil which is past Session L. All imps are only affected by a maximum of 6 prototypes at a time, whereas royalty of Derse and Prospit are affected by all of them. The concentric rings are in this order: Skaia->S1->S2->S3->S4->S5->S6->SL->S7->SA->Veil The Seven Gates above every house work as follows:Odd-numbered gates take you to somewhere on the house's LAND. On that land can be found the even-numbered gates, which take you to your server's HOUSE. Example: Li travels through gate 1 above his house, and looks for gate 2. Gate 2 takes him to the second gate above Be's house.Li can now travel through Be's third gate above Be's house, locate Be's gate 4, and arrive through the fourth gate above B's house. However, if you continue in this fashion, you will quickly run out of gates. Fortunately, if you wish, you can travel through a lower-numbered gate at any time by simply climbing down to a lower floor of any house. So Li can then travel through B's gate 1 above her house and find her gate 2, ending above C's house. Li can then travel through C's gate 1 and find his gate 2, leading to N's house. N's gate 1 -> N's gate 2 -> O's house, thus to F's house, Ne's house, and finally back to Li's own. Thus if all the houses in your session are built up to at least Gate 2, you can travel in this fashion to any house or Land you wish. Of course, while traveling through low-numbered gates, the monsters you will face and loot you wil acquire on the other end will not be as impressive. This isn't so much for grinding loot and xps as it is for quickly getting anywhere in your session. WHAT YOUR CHARACTER KNOWS In general, your character does not know much about SBURB. Even though you, the RPer, know much about Homestuck/SBURB, your character is presumed to know almost nothing. You have knowledge of your sylladex, guardian, and surroundings, but otherwise, this should be treated as if you were experiencing it for the first time. AKA: Mistakes WILL be made. This means you know NOTHING about alchemy, how to enter the medium, the general plot of SBURB or anything. Even with this disadvantage, there are 117 other players who will gradually discover things on their own and contact/share the knowledge with the others. Category:Information